disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wally and The Haunted Mansion (1996 Film)/Transcript
Opening * (Walt Disney Pictures Logo) * (Martin Gates Productions Logo) * (Opening Scene Where It Happens In Hundred Acre Wood) * Tigger: Okay, Pooh (Clears Throat) Whatever I Say Is..... Most Important, as You Can Hear The Ghosts of The Little Fate and The Haunted Manison Began to Cruel! * Pooh: Whoa, That was Scary. * Piglet: In Monsters Play, We Couldn’t Help Us at All. * Rabbit: Don‘t Worry, I Didn’t Happen, It is All Just Monsters. * Eeyore: Oh Dear, It is Just a Different Talk. * Wally: Please Let Me Get Into This...... * Pooh and His Friends: Surprise! * Wally: Is it My Birthday? * Christopher Robin: Yes! It’s Your Birthday. * Pooh and His Friends: Yipee! (The Pic Freezes and Cuts To Title Screen) * (in Gretel‘s House) * Gretel: No Changes For My Lives, Son, You Need Me to Get Here for Us! * Lucas: I Need Some Help, Mom. I Have a Problem (Walks Off) * Gretel: Thanks A lot, Lucas. * (Lucas Walks Off) * Gretel: Okay General Muck, Here We Go. * Henry Muck: (Comes Over To Gretel) Hello, Gretel. * Gretel: Hi, Henry (Shakes Henry’s Hand) Nice To Meet You. * Henry Muck: I’m Henry Muck, How Are You? * Gretel: Fine, and You? * Henry Muck: Good, So I Can See Towards Anyways, But! Now We Can Perhaps Through Sunlight. * Gretel: Oh! I See. * Henry Muck: As You Can See Is...... Flowers! * Gretel: I Can’t Decide How Where You Were? (Runs off Her House by Slamming the Door) * Henry Muck: Oh! I’m Sorry...... (Walks Off) Wally‘s Birthday Gift * Christopher Robin: It’s Wally‘s Birthday! * Pooh and His Friends: Yipee! (Jumping for Joy) * Eeyore: This is a Best Birthday Ever. * Pooh: Here, Try Some Cake. * Eeyore: Okay. * Piglet: Oh Ho! I Got You a Birthday Present. * Wally: (Piglet Gives Him a Present) Why Thank You, Piglet, * Piglet: No Problem. (Walks Over To Pooh‘s Concern Talk) * Tigger: Lookie What I Got! (The Fireworks Explodes When He Runs Away) GAAAWWHHOOOO!!!! * Rabbit: But I Got a Comb Brush. * EVE: Hey, Rabbit. * Rabbit: (Gasp) * Miss Owl: Why Sure You Like Some Cheese? * Flik The Rabbit: Yes. (Eats The Part of the Cheese) * Sorey Bird: Would Like To Put a Ribbon on The Curtains? * Railed Rabbit: Sure. * Dapper Rabbit: Hugs? * Wally: Dapper! (Huge Dapper Robot) You’re Back! * Dapper Robot: Thanks, Wally. * Plumbot Master: Happy Birthday, Wally. * Wally: Why Thank You, Pumbot. * Plumbot Master: No Problem. * UnNamed Mother: Happy Birthday Dear Old Little Wally. * Wally: Thank You, Mom. * UnNamed Dad: Happy Birthday To You, Wally. * Wally: Why Thank You, Dad. * Christopher Robin: Happy Birthday, Wally. * Wally: Thank You, Christopher Robin. * Christopher Robin: No Problem, This is a Best Birthday Ever! * White Bird: Happy Birthday Little Robot. * Lil’ M-O: We Wish Him a Happy Birthday. * Little Foe: Nice, Buddy, Happy Birthday To You, Wally. * Wally: Thank You. * Little Foe: No Problem, You Got a Ticket to Go To Haunted Manison. * Wally: Yes! * Augie Foe: So We Can Go To See Scary Monsters! * Gregor: Yay! * (Cuts To The England Road, We See Everyone In The Van Riding To Haunted Manison) * UnNamed Mother: Well, Here We Go! To The Haunted Manison! * Wally: Yay! The Haunted Mansion * (The Van Parks To Haunted Manison‘s Parking Lot) * (At The Haunted Manison) * Tigger: And Now These Monsters Were Looking Terrifying as Well. * Piglet: and I See The Werewolf, I See The Tea Ghost. * Pooh: and See Ramsley. * Augie Foe: and I See Gretel. * Little Foe: and Why are We Running? * Wally: I Don’t Know. * EVE: Because I Was Searching For Something To Do..... * Pooh: Whatever What We Do, EVE. * EVE: Yeah, Exactly. * Christopher Robin: Hurry Up! Gretel is Coming! * Tigger: But We’re Not Going After Gretel! * Christopher Robin: (Giggles) That’s Okay, Tigger, We Will Never Come Back. * Tigger: Well, We Can Check Back Another Day or So. * Christopher Robin: That’s Silly, Can We Go- * Gretel: (Roars) * Pooh and His Friends: (Screaming) * Flik the Rabbit: Hey! Cut That Out! * Pooh and His Friends: (Stops Screaming) * Wally: What We Think That For? * Flik the Rabbit: It’s Just Gretel. * Gretel: Hello, Witches! * Flik the Rabbit: Oh! My Name is Flik, This is Winnie the Pooh, This is Tigger, This is EVE and This is Wally. * Gretel: Oh. * Flik the Rabbit: and This is Christopher Robin. * Gretel: So! We Can Come To Meet Jim Evers! * Jim Evers: (Walks In) Hello Pooh and Friends! * Pooh: Hello, Jim, It’s Nice To Meet You There. * Jim Evers: How are You on Your Weekend? * Pooh: Good, and You? * Jim Evers: It’s Pretty Good, Let’s Go See Tea Ghost. * Flik the Rabbit: I Love Tea Ghost. * Augie Foe: Me Too. * (They Walk Into Tea Ghost’s Interview Room) * Tea Ghost: Well Hello, Welcome To The Haunted Manison! Pleasure to Meet You. * Tigger: It was Good, You? * Tea Ghost: Good, So! What’s Your Bouncing Skills? * Tigger: That Was Good. * Tea Ghost: Perfect! * Tigger: Thank You, Tea Ghost, That’s Pretty Good! * Tea Ghost: No Problem. * Christopher Robin: Pooh, There’s Something Wrong With Your Mind? * Pooh: Not to Mention, But It is Simple as It Could Be, Huh? * Christopher Robin: If You Get Haunted from The Haunted Manison, You‘ll Be Scared. * Pooh: (Giggles) That’s Okay. * Christopher Robin: I‘ll Always Be with You. * Pooh: and I’ll Always Be with You Too, Christopher Robin. * (They Hugged as It Fades To Black While Music is Playing) Haunted By/The Robot Rampage * Gretel: (Walks Up as She Turns Into a Vampire) (Starts Singing) So, as It Will Be a Mysterious Creatures, I’ll Tell You How to Sing a Song, As It Would Be Stomping and Thumping as It Shivers in a Cold, Why it Use to be a Miracle, But That’s It Like a Beast! Haunted By, I Could Be a Understand, Haunted By, Never Would Be a Beast! Haunted By, Walking In Our Hall, Haunted Manison Comes To Make a Mystery. * Jim Evers: Gretel, Please! * Gretel: I Can Sing a Message for Our Song, Creatures Loves You By The Bite! The Snakes, Crows, Wolves, Monsters and Mystical Creatures Singing Our Song, Enjoying The Rest of Your Life as I Wonder How Could It Be! Haunted By! The Mystical Dragons and Werewolves, Haunted By! The Magic Transformation Begins, Haunted By! The Magic Never Ends, Haunted By! The Beast! (Song Ends) * Jim Evers: Oh! Okay.... (Walks Away To See Wally) * Gretel: So! You’ll Have a Beast of the Mystical Monsters! Shall We! (Evil Laughs) * (Cuts to the Scene Where Wally is Rampaging the Hall of The Haunted Manison) * Wally: Look Out! (Hits The Brick of the Gryphon) Whoa Whoa Whoa! * Jim Evers: Wally! Come Back! * Wally: Oh Dear! Oh Dear! Please! (Rolls as It Is Rampaging on The Way To See Master Gracey) * Jim Evers: (Runs To Wally) Come On! Let’s Get Over Here! * Wally: (Screaming as He Hits Another Brick of Gryphon) Oops! * Jim Evers: (Runs To Wally) Wally, Are You Okay? * Wally: I’m Fine, I Hit The Gryphon Sculpture. * Jim Evers: It’s Okay, You’ll Be Fine. * Wally: I Know, Jim, I Know. * Jim Evers: as You Can See, a Dark Monsters are Coming! * Wally: (Screams, Runs To Hide In Jim‘s Jacket) * Jim Evers: Don’t Be Scared, Wally, Just a Shadow of the Monsters. Meet Moley, Badger, Ratty and Toad * Wally: But! But! * (The Shadow of the Dark Monsters Shows Up) * Wally: (Screams) It’s The Monster! (Screaming) * Jim Evers: Wally! Stay Calm! They’re Coming! * Wally: (Screaming) * (The Shadow of the Dark Monsters Stops To Reveal a Shadow of Ratty, Toad, Moley and Badger) * Ratty: (Walks By) Hello, Wally. * Wally: (Takes a Deep Breath of Ironic Robotic) Uh! Hello. * Ratty: Hey, Jim. * Jim Evers: Hello, Ratty. * Ratty: Nice To Meet You (Grabs and Shakes Jim‘s Hand) * Jim Evers: It’s Good, and You? * Ratty: I‘m Seen To Be Pretty Fine, Look at The Missing Sign. * Jim Evers: See (Shows The Picture of His Dog) He’s Missing. * Ratty: Yeah, He Is. * Moley: Why Hello, Wally. * Wally: Hello, Moley. * Moley: Nice To Meet You There. * Wally: I’m Good, What About You? * Moley: I’m Good, Hello Jim! * Jim Evers: Hi, Moley. * Moley: Nice To Meet You There. * Jim Evers: I’m Good, You? * Moley: I’m Good Too, Whatever is Going To Say Anything But Yours. * Mr. Badger: Hello, Wally. * Wally: Hello, Badger. * Badger: Nice To Meet You, What Did You Do? * Wally: Scared of Those Monsters. * Mr. Toad: Are We Sure Would You Like To Be Patient? * Wally: Uh? No Thanks. * Mr. Toad: Well... Nevermind. * Ratty: I Wonder What You‘ve Been Saying It Before..... * Mr. Toad: More Than Likely. * Jim Evers: Okay. * Wally: I Wonder What We’ve Been Talk About It. * Ratty: (Giggles) Let’s Go. * (They Walked By To See Otter Cameby) Saying Hello to Otter * Otter: Why Hello There. * Ratty: Hi, Otter. * Otter: Nice To Meet You There. * Jim Evers: Hi, Otter! * Otter: Hi, Jim Evers. * Jim Evers: Nice To Meet You. * Otter: Good, Then You? * Jim Evers: Good. * Wally: Hello, Otter. * Otter: Hi, Wally, Nice To Meet You. * Wally: Good, And You? * Otter: I’m Good. * Badger: Hi, Otter, I Received That Kerosene is Going To Show Up. * Otter: Wow! He Would Be Cooler Than Me. * Moley: Hi, Otter, The Wayfarer is Gonna Come Soon. * Otter: Well That’s Cool. * Badger: I Shall Receive This Mail For Later On. * Wally: Wow. * Jim Evers: Are You Gonna Seen This? * Ratty: Yes It Is. * Jim Evers: Oh! * Wally: Oh! * Badger: Whoa! * Moley: Ooh! * Otter: Wow! * Wally: You Guys Are Gonna Be So Cool! * Otter: Yes Indeed! * Everyone: Hooray! (As They Ran To The Castle Next Room #22) The Wayfarer Watch * (At The Castle Next Room #22) * The Wayfarer: (Doing His Telescope) One, Each Stars In One Second To The Right. * Ratty: (Opens The Door) Why Hello There, My Old Friend. * The Wayfarer: (Drops His Telescope as He Waves) Hello, Mr. Rat, Nice To Meet You. * Ratty: It is Pleasure To Meet You, My Dear. * The Wayfarer: We Are on The Wayfarer Watch, My Friend, I Could See My Eyes Just a Little Bit of Sensitive. * Ratty: Well... It is So. * The Wayfarer: I’m Good, But I’m Still Hungry. * Ratty: (His Stomach Growls) Oh! I Hear My Stomachs Growl as The Deep To The Hungers That Are Ready To Eat. * The Wayfarer: Oh, Okay. * Ratty: Now, Let’s Get Something To Eat. * The Wayfarer: Shall We. (They Both Walked To The Kitchen as It‘s Near the House of The Haunted Manison) * (At The Hallway of the Castle) * Piglet: Pooh? Pooh! Pooh Bear! * Moley: (Runs Back To The Hallway) What Is It!? * Piglet: Pooh Bear! * Moley: Ratty!? Ratty!! * Piglet: Pooh Bear!! * Eeyore: (Runs Near The Gryphon Statue) Tigger!! * Moley: Ratty!!! * Piglet: Pooh Bear!!! * Tigger: Pooh Bear!!!! (As He Bounces To The Next Level of the Castle) * Badger: Mr. Toad! * Wally: EVA!!! * Jim Evers: Christopher Robin!!! * Mr. Toad: I Have Nothing At All (Hears a Loud Large Stomach Growl) is That Pooh? * Piglet: What? * Pooh: (Walks By) That’s My Stomach, Piglet. * Piglet: That’s Not Your Stomach, Pooh, That’s Mr. Mole! * Moley: (Hums) Just My Stomach That I Received Hunger. * Pooh: Oh. * Tigger: (Runs) Watch Out! * (Pooh, Piglet and Moley Runs Far To The Next Level) * Tigger: (Continues To Run) (Screams) * Eeyore: (Runs To Tigger) Tigger!! (Screams) * (Cuts To The Kitchen) * Ratty: I Wonder What I‘ve Been Saying To Hear The Screams Coming from the Next Door. * The Wayfarer: Yes It Is. * Ratty: I Know I Know, It is Possible to Say Anything. * The Wayfarer: Yes It Does, Indeed Sir. * Ratty: I Called This Centuries To The Venus, a Rock-a-Wham Beast! * The Wayfarer: Wow! * Ratty: Ok, We Will Right Back (Walks Off The Door as It Slams Shut) * (Fades To Black) The Quest for Monster House * (Fades To The Monster House, a Hallway of the Haunted Manison‘s Next Levels) * Wally: Why It Be Such a Good Idea To Stay Here? * Ratty: Because It is. * Jim Evers: Yes It Could. * Ratty: Who is It? * Wally: It Is a Monster House. * Ratty: Luckily, There’s Monsters In Here. * Jim Evers: Really..... * Wally: What’s That? * (The Shadow of the Monsters Showed Up) * Ratty: (Clears Throat) Those Monsters In There, We Better Hide! * (Three of Duos Ran as They Hide In The Castle Basement) * (Cuts To The Monster House) * Tigger: I Don’t See What’s Happening To Me! This Could Be Possible! * Piglets: Tigger, It’s Okay! Everything‘s Going To Be Fine. * Eeyore: I Guess We Needs Some Help. * Moley: and Everyone’s Seems To Be Fine. * Pooh: I Wonder What Happened To Us. * Badger and Mr. Toad: We Are Together as a Team. * Tigger: Oh, Okay. * Pooh: Here (Gives Tigger a Teddy Bear) * Tigger: Why Thank You, Pooh. * Rabbit (Walks Up) Right Away! * Augie Foe: (Walks Up) Okay! * Tigger: What is That? * Piglet: It’s Rabbit and Augie. * (At The Castle Basement) * Ratty: I Guess We Are All Outta Here. Chances of Getting Rains * (The Thunder Flashes When It Shows Up) * Wally: Oh Great! We’re Doomed! * Jim Evers: We’re Not Doomed! It’s Raining! * Ratty: Raining? Oh. * Wally: I Guess We Better Get Outta Here! * (The Three Duos Ran To The Monster House’s Livingroom as The Fireplace was Safe in Here) * Ratty: Ahh... That’s Better. * Wally: We Are Still, Rat. * Jim Evers: I Wonder Why It is So Warm In Here. * Ratty: (Sighs) So Calming In Here, My Belly is Fine But It‘s Sorta Way Still Problems With It. * Jim Evers: (Panting) Are You Okay? * Ratty: Yes, But I Gotta Warm It Up Some More, Boys. * Jim Evers: Okay. * Wally: That‘s Wonderful. * Ratty: (Sighs of Relief) That’s a Good Release of Warm Pressure. * Wally: What I Say It is... Uh- * Jim Evers: I Say Is..... Somewhat Is Happening In Here. * Ratty: My Stomach is Growling. * Wally: Uh Oh! * Ratty: I Gotta Go To The Bathroom (Runs To The Bathroom as He Slams the Door) * Wally: Run! * Jim Evers: (Screams) * (The Two Ran to the Castle Basement as The Fart Thunder is Gonna Blow) * Wally and Jim Evers: (Covers Gas Mask) * (The Fart Thunder Releases Out of The Bathroom as The Stink Began Warm Up as The Chances of Getting Rains) * (The Rain Shows Up) * Wally and Jim Evers (Goes Out of the Castle Basement to See The Rains) * Wally: (In Gas Mask) Wow! * Jim Evers: (In Gas Mask) It‘s Raining. * Ratty: (Goes Out of the Bathroom Door) (Sighs) That’s Better. * (Wally and Jim Evers Unmasked Their Gas Mask) * Wally: That’s So Cool! * Jim Evers: I Coulda Been Seeing Rains Before. * Ratty: (Smiles) * (Fades To Black) The Kerosene/Mistaken Me * (at Kerosene’s House) * Kerosene: Woo-Hoo! I’m Home! * Miss Susie: Hello, Kero. * Kerosene: Hello! * Lucile Fredrick: Kerosene! Yay! * Ken Norton: (Hums) Welcome To the Village! * Kerosene: (Walks and Hums) I Can Walk! * Jeremy Johnson: Get Along, Kerosene! * Kerosene: Nevermind! (Runs By The Motorcars as He Stumbled His Action) * Kenneth Jeremy: (Opens The Door) Hello! * Kerosene: Hi! * Grey Bunny: Welcome To The Village, Kerosene Jackson! * Kerosene: Tada! * The People of the Village: Welcome Home! * Kerosene: Hooray! * (as He Gets Into The House and Then, He is Sitting on the Couch) * Kerosene: I Wonder What Happened To Me? I Was Bit by a Bug, I’m Sorry To You, Mr. Norton. * Fredrick Henry: and a Sort of Major That. * Kerosene: I Wonder Why He Did. * Fredrick Henry: I Saw You Being Bitten by a Bug. * Dr. Bugsley: Tada! * Kerosene: Bugsley! * Dr. Bugsley: Kerosene! * Kerosene: I’m So Glad You’re Back! * Henry Muck: I Feel Like Something‘s Happening to Me! * Kerosene: (Starts Singing) I Wonder What You Been Saying, I Have No Idea What Is...... Really? Mistaken Me, Mistaken Me, No Ones Never Fails, Mistaken Me, Mistaken Me! I Was a Great Person That Lived In a Village, I Snuck Up To The Door, Break with a Lot of Bugs, I Say.... Mistaken Me, Mistaken Me, I Lived No Idea with a Stick or Gold, Mistaken Me, Mistaken Me, I Love You. (Song Ends) * Henry Muck: I Feel Free. * Kerosene: Woo-Hoo! Surprises * (At The Haunted Manison‘s Hallway) * Badger: I Say What Is It? * Mr. Toad: I‘ve Been Waited for Two Weeks, But It is All Motorcar’s Fault, The Police Took Me to Jail. * Badger: It’s Okay, No One’s Never Saw You Like Before. * Mr. Toad: I Wonder Why. * (At The Monster House) * Wally: What’s That? * Jim Evers: It is Uh..... The Fireplace. * Ratty: Oh! I Need a Little Help Here, Jim. * Jim Evers: (Clears Throat) * Ratty: There’s No Place Like Home, What is Exactly Mean to The Other Sand. * Wally: The Way..... Huh? * Ratty: Yes It Is, I Planned To Do Something About This Monster House, I Saw Whatever a Monster That Looked Like.... * Jim Evers: I See, But Um..... * Wally: I’m Sure It is Safe In Here, Bud. * Jim Evers: Thanks, Wally. * Wally: No Problem. * Ratty: (Burps) Oops! I Forgot To Use My Paper Towel, Yikes! (Runs To The Kitchen) * Wally: I See You Clearly In Here, Ratty. * (At The Hallway of the Monster House) * Moley: Ratty! Rat! Ratty! Rat- (Sees The Shadow of the Monster) (Screams as He Surprised and Runs Away) * Tigger: Wait! Come Back! * Moley: (Runs as He Screams) * Tigger: (Runs as He Screams Too) * Piglet: Tigger! * Pooh: Tigger! * Piglet: Moley! * Pooh: Moley! * (At The Monster House) * Ratty: Ok, We are Going To Haunted Town. * Jim Evers: Yes We Are! * Wally: Yay! * (The Three Duos Rushed To The Haunted Town) In the Haunted Town * (At The Haunted Town) Gretel’s Transformation Silly Songs Praying For Me A Sick Toad Poop Poop Song Fast as Motorcar Loss of Machine Ratty‘s Transformation Rejected Monster vs Flik The Rabbit The Gambler Shining Praise Badger‘s Missing Problem The Problems with Toad Mr. Badger’s Transformation Sad Man‘s Head Tea Ghost’s Interview with Wally and Tigger Going Worked Seeing The Fight/Gretel Returns Haunted Your Animals Way Wally‘s Fight The Bugs Approaches Moley’s Transformation Otter vs Ramsley The Fight The Evil Fight Begins The Final Battle Ratty, Moley and Badger Returns To Normal Part 1 Ratty, Moley and Badger Returns To Normal Part 2 Final Surprise Ending Category:Transcripts